1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable backpack sprayers that can be worn on an operator's back and be used for spraying chemicals or other liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backpack sprayers are used for spraying chemicals or other liquids over a target area. One common use for backpack sprayers is to distribute pesticides over a lawn or garden. Often times the chemicals being distributed from the backpack sprayer are toxic or dangerous if they come into contact with an operator's body.
Conventional embodiments of backpack sprayers include a generally round tank. The tanks on conventional embodiments are awkward and can be uncomfortable to support on an operator's back. Additionally, conventional tanks for backpack sprayers can leak. The leaking chemicals can run down the tank and make contact with the operator's neck or back, potentially harming the operator.
What is needed, then, are improvements in backpack sprayers that make them easier to carry and reduce the likelihood of leakage contacting an operator.